crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-24
This is what happened on Sunday, December 24, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Samantha suddenly recovers consciousness after having to have been almost totally rebuilt. It seems that whatever the Voodoo Wolves were using came in through the video lines as well. She's now about 94% artificial, with a fusion reactor in her chest. Dr. Meyers comes in from DARPA to oversee starting up the fusion reactor, and the newly rebuilt Hive determines that Dr. Meyers has been a very bad boy.Hive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!) - Part 1 At Whateley: Chief Delarose and General Manning have a chat; it turns out they knew each other back when.The Christmas Crisis Baltimore In Baltimore: Chaka and Chou go on a shopping trip with Vince and the two younger Chandler kids, Matt and Lucy. Objective: clothes. Matt (age 9) makes a beeline for the toy store, where they have a bit of a talk about Knights of Purity action figures. While they're at the mall, Chou is attacked by a group of H1 klutzes (well, comparatively they're klutzes). Once that's cleared up, they're attacked by a much better trained and equipped force of ninjas. The Tao routes healing energy through Chou to Chaka, and the two of them clean the floor with the attackers, who leave using the old cloud of smoke trick - that incidentally lets Chaka get back to her wheelchair and act like she had nothing to do with it.Have Yourself a Monkey Little Christmas - Or - The Uncanny X-Mas In Baltimore: Elsewhere, four boys are in an abandoned apartment, talking about the cool fight. One of them suddenly manifests as an energizer type mutant. The outburst starts burning the building. He flees. Binghampton, NY In Binghampton, N.Y.: While on a shopping expedition, Anna stops a mugging. She manages to do it without being identified. TV News turns it into a very nice human interest story.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 5 In Southern California The California Crusaders are having a Christmas Eve party in their headquarters when the Bell Witch calls Nacht. She manages to get free and joins her mother, to discover that they’re in a mystical Masonic Lodge. Marzena has already got the guardians, the Midnight Wardens, tied up, and she’s setting up a mystic working with Dr. Cobb. First Mr. Magic and then the Brujah crash the party. Eventually, though, the ritual gets set up. It makes Nacht a demigoddess, with the goal of writing a book and making a medallion that will allow Marzena to have the same control over the Erebeal darkness as Nacht.’’Silent Nacht: Chapter 5’’ Marzena, of course, shows exactly how flakey she is in thinking that she can control a demi-goddess with vastly expanded perceptions. She also doesn’t realize that she’s made and broken a Sorcerer’s Contract with Nacht no less than three times. The Witch Hunter arrives, takes out the Bell Witch, and is then put down. The darkling demi-goddess creates a counter-spell that cures all the monsters as well as removing the root monster, which had infested Dr. Cobb. At the end, Nacht discovers that the Bell Witch is not her mother, but she’s unable to discover who her real mother is: Marzena has the knowledge of who it is blocked too well. After the uproar dies down, Nacht and Sunburst relax at home. Nacht has not come down completely from her demi-goddess state, so she’s doing a few mystical things while she still can. Elsewhere, Dr. Cobb prepares to move when Mr. Magic arrives. After a brief tussle, Mr. Magic puts him into the Monster Maker, and then muses on which button is “Deep Fry.” Los Angeles In Los Angeles. Ayla and family raid more bookstores.Ayla and the Grinch New York In New York: the Christmas Mass. Of course it goes wrong.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement - Part 2 See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline